MC KYÛBI
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Sasuke se retrouve par hasard devant le garage du MC Kyûbi et n'a aucun moyen pour rentrer chez lui. Naruto, un biker, mais pas n'importe lequel, lui propose d'y passer la nuit.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : Lullaby-chan1000**  
**Pairing : NaruSasu **  
**Rating : M (langage cru + sexe) **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Son's of anarchy/Blood of silence**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto  
Info : Si l'univers vous plait, j'aimerai essayer une histoire à plusieurs chapitres.**

**_MC:_**** Motocyclor****Chapter****. Gang de motard (biker)  
****_Président :_**** Leader du club, détenteur du marteau de réunion qui symbolise son pouvoir absolu et sert à maintenir l'ordre. Au sein du club, la parole du président fait loi, même s'il est conseillé par les membres les plus anciens. Personne ne remet en question ses décisions.  
****_Vice-président ou VP :_**** Bras droit du président, il met ses ordres à exécution. C'est lui qui assure la communication avec les autres chapters et qui prend en charge les responsabilités et devoirs du président en son absence.  
****_Sergent d'Armes :_**** Responsable de la sécurité du club, il surveille et maintient l'ordre lors des manifestations du club et signale tout comportement suspect au président et au vice-président du club, de ses membres et de ses prospects.  
****_Road Captain :_**** Responsable des livraisons et virées du club, il en établit les trajets. C'est un des plus hauts responsables du club, il n'obéit qu'aux ordres du président ou vice-président.  
****_Trésorier :_**** Répertorie les entrées d'argent et les dépenses du club, ainsi que les écussons aux couleurs du club qui sont attribués et repris.  
****_Prospect :_**** Nouvelle recrue du gang qui n'a pas encore fait ses preuves, il part en livraison avec les autres membres, mais n'assiste pas à la réunion du club.  
****_Régulière :_**** Femme ayant le statut d'épouse d'un des membres du club, qui assure sa protection. Ce statut est respecté à la lettre au sein du club.  
****_Chaudasse :_**** femme qui fréquente le bar des motards pour s'adonner à des actes sexuels sans lendemain. **

* * *

Le mois de juillet avait laissé place au mois d'août depuis deux semaines. Le garage où travaillait et vivait le MC Kyûbi était ouvert sur la rue. Ce mois était le moins chargé de l'année en travail légal, alors le club en profitait pour rafistoler et chouchouter leur moto.

-Je suis allé me balader dans les bois avec Akamaru, lança distraitement Kiba, le Road Captain. Je pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, on le reprendra.

Les membres acquiescèrent. Quand ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur du club, ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler en message codé.

Kiba, chargé des trajets pour les livraisons du club, revenait d'une mission repérage. Il devait trouver la meilleure route pour que le club puisse livrer la marchandise, en l'occurrence des armes, à un autre Chapter. C'était prévu pour le mois prochain et il allait encore l'analyser dans les prochains jours.

-Je t'accompagnerai la prochaine fois.

Neji, le Sergent d'Armes, se proposa comme si de rien était. Neji et Kiba n'étaient pas seulement frères grâce au club, il l'était aussi grâce à Hinata, la régulière de Kiba et la cousine de Neji.

-Profitez-en pour nous ramener du travail, marmonna Shino, le trésorier, dans son bandana.

-Relax mon frère, l'apaisa Shikamaru, le vice-président. Les sept démons, le MC d'Ame, m'a contacté pour nous proposer un nouveau business. On en parlera à la prochaine réunion.

Shino s'enferma dans un mutisme habituel avant de repartir dans son bureau. Ce membre était la personne la plus introvertie et pendant longtemps, sa loyauté avait été remise en question mais il avait fait ses preuves au fil des années, comme chaque membre présent dans le garage.

-Qui veut une bière ? s'exclama Lee en arrivant près d'eux.

Sauf Lee, le prospect. Il était encore en train de montrer au club qu'il méritait d'être un membre à part entière.

Dans une ambiance plutôt calme, si on faisait abstraction de Lee qui défiait tout le monde à la musculation, un bruit de moteur attira leur attention.

* * *

-Arrête-toi, tout de suite, s'agita Sasuke sur la moto. Arrête-toi putain !

Gaara, le biker qu'il avait rencontré la veille, s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Sasuke descendit aussitôt, retirant son casque. Le motard, fit de même.

-Arrête d'agir comme une chaudasse et remonte, je te ramène chez toi.

Sasuke se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule, il se contenta de lui faire un joli doigt d'honneur.

-Je préfère rentrer à pieds que dans un cercueil. Tu es vraiment un malade.

-Comme tu voudras, j'ai été ravi de mettre le mien dans ton cul.

-Connard ! cracha-t-il quand Gaara démarra pour partir.

Se maudissant, Sasuke fouilla dans la poche intérieure du blouson en cuir que Gaara lui avait prêté pour prendre la route.

Le vêtement n'était apparemment pas important pour ce dernier et Sasuke se ferait un plaisir de le jeter en rentrant chez lui. Certes, il avait passé une nuit agréable mais un coup d'un soir restait un coup d'un soir. Pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments, rien. Gaara aurait dû le ramener chez lui et ils ne se seraient jamais revus. Effectivement, ils ne se reverrait jamais mais Sasuke se trouvait sans moyen de locomotion. Il jura.

Sasuke sortit son téléphone et pesta encore, la batterie était à plat. Il se tourna pour analyser ce qu'il avait autour de lui avant de se figer devant la bande de bikers qui le regardait à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans le garage, certains buvaient une bière tandis que d'autres jouaient de la mécanique. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'ils étaient car chacun portait un blouson en cuir, sans manches pour la saison.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers le groupe.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il en se postant devant eux.

Un homme aux cheveux frisés et attachés en queue de cheval lui fit un signe de tête. Deux hommes, près d'un chien, le regardèrent avec méfiance l'un, châtain, avait les cheveux en bataille et deux tatouages rouges en forme de triangle sur les joues et l'autre, les yeux d'une couleur atypique et les cheveux longs, tombant en cascade dans son dos. Un jeune garçon à la coupe au bol, jonglait entre lui et les bikers pour savoir quoi faire.

-Bonjour, répondit une voix rauque.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'homme sali de cambouis qui se redressa. Il n'avait pas de veste en cuir. Elle était délicatement pliée à ses côtés. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir avec une faucheuse sur le devant et un jean stone déchiré par endroit. Il s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon tout en s'approchant de lui, traversant le groupe.

-Un problème ?

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. L'homme face à lui était bandant. Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Même si c'était risqué, il le détailla avec gourmandise. Ce n'était pourtant pas son type d'homme mais ce blond sauvage aux yeux bleus féroces faisait vibrer son corps. Celui du biker était tout en muscle. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans le biker mais aussi de très doux.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre et il répondit :

-Plus de batterie, annonça-t-il en montrant son téléphone. Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'en prêter un.

L'homme chercha dans la poche arrière de son jean, il sortit ce que Sasuke voulait puis lui tendit.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en le récupérant, effleurant les doigts.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Il tapa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, celui de son frère. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant que son aîné décroche.

-Viens me chercher, je suis à Konoha.

-_Désolé petit frère, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je suis occupé avec une charmante demoiselle._

-Merde Itachi, dépêches-toi de la baiser et ramène ton cul.

-_Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi, petit-frère, alors tu vas devoir attendre ou prendre un taxi._

-Itachi, ne te fous pas de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale maintenant. Itachi ?

Sasuke jura entre ses dents. Son frère avait déjà raccroché. Itachi lui avait déconseillé de partir avec le motard la veille au soir mais encore une fois, il en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Sasuke avait eu envie de s'envoyer en l'air et Gaara avait été plus que consentant. Maintenant, il payait les conséquences d'être parti avec un inconnu.

Avant de rendre le portable, Sasuke regarda dans son portefeuille et sortit un billet de 20 euros. Seulement de quoi se nourrir. C'était son jour, aujourd'hui.

Sasuke revint sur ses pas et rendit le téléphone en remerciant le propriétaire puis, après un dernier regard pour le beau biker, il se dirigea vers la sortie du garage.

-Tu es d'où étranger ? lui demanda l'homme frisé.

-Oto, répondit-il simplement par-dessus son épaule.

-Ça fait une sacrée trotte d'ici, à pied, l'arrêta la voix rauque en devinant son intention.

Sasuke fit de nouveau face au club.

-J'ai des jambes. Je peux marcher.

-Peut-être mais avec ce blouson sur le dos, tu n'iras pas loin dans cette ville.

Sasuke tiqua. Il entendit aussi bien la mise en garde que les différentes menaces. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si Gaara faisait partit d'un quelconque gang mais avec la réflexion, il se doutait que oui. Sans hésiter, Sasuke se dirigea vers un baril sur le côté de la pièce. Il se défit du vêtement après avoir récupéré ses affaires personnelles puis le jeta à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à le brûler si ça vous fait plaisir.

Sasuke resta en t-shirt et jean noir. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais comment un vêtement pouvait avoir autant de valeur aux yeux de certaines personnes. Il se doutait que pour comprendre, il fallait vivre la même vie qu'eux.

Celui qui lui avait demandé d'où il venait, sortit une cigarette en tapotant dans le cul du paquet, lui proposant. Sasuke l'accepta. Le blond s'approcha davantage de lui, allumant la cigarette. Ils restèrent à un souffle l'un de l'autre. Yeux dans les yeux, sans se détourner, Sasuke souffla la fumée sur le côté puis le biker lui laissa un peu d'espace.

-Tu peux rester ici cette nuit.

La proposition le fit frissonner. Il comprenait le sous-entendu mais une chose le dérangea. Sans se démonter, il en fit part :

-Ça ne pose de problème à personne que le Président veuille me mettre dans son lit.

Parce que c'était clairement le cas et Sasuke ne dirait pas non.

Tandis que certains se firent d'autant plus méfiant à ses mots, son vis-à-vis décocha un petit rictus en coin.

-Qui te dit que je suis le Président du club ?

Sasuke sourit à son tour, le motard n'avait pas nier vouloir coucher avec lui ce soir.

-Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à oser faire du rentre dedans à un homme sans avoir peur des représailles.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que le monde des MC était fermé d'esprit. Certains pouvaient être bannis d'un club pour des préférences sexuelles différentes de « la norme ». Sasuke ne vivait pas dans ce monde mais il le connaissait assez bien. Son père les avait étudiés pendant des années. Il avait grandi, bercé par ses histoires de hors la loi.

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux trouver autre chose pour payer ta nuit au club.

-Qui a dit que ça me dérangeait ? le provoqua Sasuke en remettant le bout de papier entre ses lèvres qu'il humidifia.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein.

Le club s'était rempli, à la tombée de la nuit, de membres avec leurs chaudasses ou leurs régulières. Sasuke avait eu le droit à des vraies présentations avec le petit groupe qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Neji et Kiba restaient méfiants, bien plus que Shikamaru ou Naruto, ils l'avaient laissé avec Hinata, la régulière de Kiba et Tenten, celle de Neji. Sasuke se dit que les deux membres le suspectaient sûrement pour la forme mais pas plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur ce Chapter, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Sasuke voulait juste un endroit pour dormir ce soir, rien d'autre.

Naruto lui avait accordé de l'importance durant l'après-midi puis il y avait eu une réunion entre les membres du club. En ressortant de la pièce prévue à cet effet, Naruto s'était fait alpaguer par un minet qui l'avait entraîné parmi la foule de bikers, buvant et baisant sans modération. Depuis Sai, le minet, restait assis sur les cuisses de Naruto, lui grignotant le cou et le touchant discrètement. Le Président semblait habitué et plus vraiment émoustillé mais il gardait une main tendre sur la hanche découverte.

Sasuke pensa, à raison, que Sai était la seule chaudasse masculine à être associé au club et plus particulièrement à Naruto. Peu devait oser ou se dire que c'était possible qu'un biker et surtout le Président d'un Chapter préfère les hommes, ouvertement. Sauf que ce soir, Sasuke était là et il comptait bien avoir Naruto dans son lit. La nuit derrière, il avait cherché une chose auprès de Gaara, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mais qu'il ressentait ici.

-Laissez tomber les filles, ce mec en a rien à foutre de vous.

La voix de Kiba détourna son attention du Président. Le Road Captain s'adressait aux deux chaudasses, Sakura et Ino, qui le collaient depuis le rassemblement. Sasuke les avait laissé faire sans se préoccuper plus d'elles. Il s'en foutait mais ne voulant pas créer de problème, il ne les avait pas encore rembarrées mais ça n'allait pas tarder à cause de Kiba.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, c'est toi qui as préféré avoir une régulière, rétorqua Ino, une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Sasuke fit une petite moue dégoutée en la regardant de près. Elle était siliconée de partout. Ses lèvres rouges et ses ongles manucurés de la même couleur le cherchèrent mais il se dégagea aussitôt. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba nez à nez avec les petits seins sur rembourré de Sakura, une poupée aux cheveux rose.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir, se moqua ouvertement Kiba.

\- La ferme Kiba, retourne entre les cuisses d'Hinata.

\- Au moins ma régulière aura l'homme qu'elle veut, entre ses jambes.

Sasuke porta sa bière à sa bouche, saluant la belle répartie du membre. Quand Sakura se fit trop intrusive en prenant place sur ses cuisses, il décida d'intervenir.

\- Désolé beauté, dit-il sans y croire. Ce soir, ma bouche sera sur la queue de ton Président et non entre tes lèvres chaudes.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient dans un coin du club, qui faisait également bar. Les chaudasses jonglèrent entre lui et Naruto plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui et partir se frotter à d'autres bikers. Sasuke en profita pour se lever et faire les deux pas qui le séparait du Président et son minet.

\- Dégage, ordonna-t-il à Sai.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, Naruto fitde même, ils étaient assis dans un canapé, contrairement à lui qui était débout. Les yeux bleus attendaient de voir la suite, il voulait savoir comment Sasuke allait se débrouiller pour écarter une personne intégrante du club.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Sai se mit rire, comme si c'était impensable qu'il laisse sa place. Il chercha du soutien dans le regard bleu mais il n'en trouva aucun. Sasuke s'apprêtait à le faire dégager physiquement, sans aucun scrupule, quitte à faire valser sa conscience qui lui recommandait de ne pas foutre le bordel ici, quand Naruto mit une tape sur le côté de la cuisse à Sai pour lui signaler de partir.

\- Tss de toute façon, c'est moi qu'il baise régulièrement, cracha Sai en se levant.

\- Pour le moment, le provoqua Sasuke puis se tournant vers Naruto, il enchaina, les régulières n'ont pas une veste en cuir avec un écusson ?

Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers Sai qui le fusillait du regard. Sans attendre la réponse à sa question rhétorique, il enfonça le clou :

\- Je crois que se faire foutre régulièrement, ne fait pas de toi un homme à la hauteur pour être aux côtés de ton Président.

Il insista :

\- Ça fait juste de toi une chaudasse comme les autres, quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, tu es juste là faute de mieux. Sauf que ce soir, je suis là.

\- Parce que tu crois être différent de moi ? Différent d'une pute à biker ?

Le venin de Sai ne l'atteignit même pas. Ils n'étaient absolument pas au même niveau. Sasuke n'agissait pas ainsi pour emprisonner le Président du Chapter dans ses filets et espérer une vie décente avec une place privilégiée. Non, Sasuke voulait juste prendre son pied ce soir.

Il se rua sur Sai, faisant se redresser les membres qui étaient prêts à intervenir si ça dégénérait mais ça ne serait pas le cas. Sasuke agrippa les cheveux brun court de Sai et tira dessus pour faire basculer la tête en arrière. Sans préavis, il fondit sur les lèvres qui s'ouvraient pour l'insulter. Il plongea sa langue et lui offrit un baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Quand il le relâcha, Sai se tenait à ses avant-bras, ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Dégage, tu n'es pas à ma hauteur, ni à la sienne.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sai pour se remettre de l'échange et partir.

Sasuke revint sur ses pas et prit place sur les cuisses de Naruto. Ce dernier nicha son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau sous les lèvres charnues.

\- Tu me plais Sasuke, souffla-t-il, la chaleur de la proximité s'insinuant dans ses pores.

\- Je sais, répondit le brun les yeux embrumés d'un désir brulant.

La soirée continua et Sasuke se douta qu'elle allait durer jusqu'au petit matin. La plupart des membres partirent profiter avec leur régulière ou des chaudasses dans des chambres présentes dans le club.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sasuke observa le club et chaque membre du MC. Il dû paraître suspect car Neji l'agressa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Neji, tonna Naruto. Et si tu rentrais avec ta régulière ?

Sous la menace silencieuse, le Road Captain s'éclipsa, non sans un avertissement visuel.

Sasuke sentit le doigt de Naruto le caresser. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le doigt avait glissé de son dos à son aine sous son jean. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cet homme le rendait fou avec peu. Il ressentait une attraction dangereuse qu'il ne comptait pas repousser.

\- Alors Président, à quel point es-tu effrayant et sans scrupules pour qu'ils aient peur et n'osent pas redire quelque chose à ton homosexualité ? Combien de personnes as-tu tuer pour te faire respecter ?

Naruto but une gorgée de sa bière de sa main libre.

\- Serais-tu déçu si je te disais aucune ?

\- Je serais plutôt surpris et je serais d'autant plus curieux de ton passé.

Naruto jeta un regard dans le dos de Sasuke et ce dernier entendit Shikamaru, le VP, le dernier du membre dans le cercle depuis le départ de Neji, s'éloigner.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'intéresses à mon histoire ? se méfia le Président.

\- Est-ce que toutes les personnes qui t'approchent le font par intérêt ? riposta Sasuke.

\- Beaucoup.

Sasuke mit sa main sur la nuque de Naruto et caressa la base des cheveux blonds. Son autre main partie à la découverte des six cicatrices qui défiguraient joliment le visage sérieux.

\- Alors ne répond pas si tu n'as pas confiance mais quitte à ne rien dire, embrasse-moi. Cette bouche doit servir sans quoi ça serait un crime, jugea-t-il en passant son pouce sur la lèvre du bas.

Le Président entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres dans une invitation muette et Sasuke se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche face à lui. Le baiser chaste se transforma quand une langue s'invita dans sa cavité humide. Sasuke se colla davantage au corps musclé et Naruto l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Ils tournèrent la tête chacun d'un côté dans un mouvement synchrone pour approfondir le baiser. Le souffle leur manqua et ils séparèrent à contre-cœur pourtant Naruto n'en resta pas là. Il empoigna ses cheveux corbeau et l'obligea à retrouver ses lèvres. Avec force, le Président l'embrassa, faisant vibrer son corps comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Comme Sasuke l'avait cerné plus tôt, sauvage et doux à la fois. Il adorait ce mélange. Pas tout à fait rassasié mais suffisamment pour le moment, ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre de l'air.

\- Ce club, c'est ma famille, ils m'ont accepté.

\- Avant ou après être Président ? demanda Sasuke en jouant distraitement avec le collier que Naruto portait autour du cou, un beau cristal bleu.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Président se confia :

\- Je vivais dans la rue quand le Président de l'époque à vu une chose chez moi qui lui plaisait. Il m'a proposé de manger à ma faim et de dormir dans un endroit convenable, j'ai accepté.

Et c'était le commencement de sa vie dans le Chapter en déduisit Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché qui j'étais. J'étais un prospect de seize ans quand j'ai ramené mon premier mec au club. Je mentirais si je disais que ça a plu à tous les anciens. J'ai reçu pas mal de dérouillées, certaines m'ont laissées presque mort, et on m'a mené la vie encore plus dure qu'avant. Mais Jiraya, le Président, se fichait d'avec qui je passais la nuit. L'essentiel pour lui c'était ma loyauté au club et à tous mes frères. Il n'a jamais douté de mon implication, dans n'importe quelles sales affaires, de ma capacité à porter le club sur mes épaules. Il était juste et a demandé la même chose à tout le monde. Quand il est mort. Je n'ai pas eu la prétention de réclamer le marteau mais mes frères, ceux que tu as vu à mes côtés aujourd'hui, eux l'ont fait pour moi.

Sasuke était impressionné mais surtout content pour Naruto. Ce dernier était Président parce que les autres avaient reconnu sa valeur et non le contraire. Il était respecté et entouré d'une famille qui était prête à se sacrifier pour lui et non pour sa fonction.

\- Et toi, quelle est ton histoire ?

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour balayer la question.

\- Elle est sans importance.

\- Je suis aussi curieux de nature, surtout quand je te rencontre avec la veste en cuir d'Oni sur le dos.

Naruto ne l'avait pas interrogé tout de suite en le voyant mais Sasuke savait que le Président ne le laisserait pas partir sans savoir.

\- Je suis qu'un homme dont le père a perdu son travail de flic et qui s'est noyé dans l'alcool. Ma mère, femme au foyer, n'a jamais eu le courage de le quitter malgré les coups qu'elle se prenait. Quant à mon frère, quand il s'est rendu compte que la situation ne s'arrangerait jamais, il m'a amené avec lui et s'est occupé de moi.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il t'a laissé ici, le taquina gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke pesta, donnant une petite tape sur le torse du Président.

\- Hier soir, on est sorti s'amuser dans un bar. Je cherchais quelque chose quand je suis tombé sur Gaara.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Je voulais vibrer, avoua-t-il.

Naruto prit les hanches de Sasuke, le déplaçant pour qu'il soit assis à califourchon sur lui.

\- Et il t'a fait vibrer ?

\- Je le pensais jusqu'à

Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand Naruto attrapa ses fesses à pleines mains et rapprocha leur bassin pour faire rencontrer leur érection.

\- Jusqu'à quoi ? murmura le Président traçant un chemin avec sa langue de son cou à son lobe d'oreille.

Avant de perdre pied, Sasuke avoua :

\- Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

\- Bonne réponse, souffla Naruto en se relevant.

Sasuke noua ses jambes autour des hanches du Président et se laissa amener. Naruto l'embrassa, accaparant tous ses sens. Très vite, il se retrouva dans une chambre, contre la porte Il ouvrit les yeux dans le baiser quand son dos toucha une surface dure. La chambre était simple, un lit et une commode en face, il devinait une petite salle de bain dans une pièce attenante.

Sasuke ferma de nouveau les yeux et gémit dans le baiser quand un doigt titilla son anus. Il bougea le bassin pour le prendre davantage en lui mais son jean bloquait les mouvements de Naruto et ça le frustra. Il dénoua ses jambes, glissant au sol. Tandis qu'il défit le pantalon face à lui, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard brulant du Président. Ce dernier se tenait contre la porte, la tête baissée dans sa direction.

Tout en le fixant, Sasuke sortit le sexe et commença à le branler. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, se léchant les lèvres. Naruto laissa échapper un son de gorge gutturale en comprenant la suite. Les mains posées à plat contre la porte se fermèrent en poing. Il se retenait d'en placer une dans les cheveux bruns pour l'obliger à le reprendre en bouche.

Sasuke sortit un bout de langue et lapa le gland, savourant la goutte de pré sperme qui témoignait de l'excitation. Une main à la base du sexe, Sasuke le prit en bouche avec impatience. Il saliva pour plus de facilité. Ses va-et-vient arrachèrent des halètements indécents à Naruto, faisant tendre son érection dans son jean qui le compressait douloureusement. Sasuke glissa ses mains jusqu'au fessier musclé, le forçant à faire des mouvements de hanches avant de s'arrêter net. Le Président grogna pour la forme mais comprit immédiatement sa demande silencieuse. Une main lui agrippa l'arrière du crâne, Sasuke détendit la mâchoire au maximum et laissa Naruto lui baiser la bouche.

Quand Sasuke sentit le membre entre ses lèvres pulser, Naruto se retira et encercla son sexe pour empêcher sa jouissance. Le biker lui agrippa le bras, l'envoyant sur son lit. Sasuke se défit de son t-shirt, tout comme Naruto qui s'exposa à sa vue. Il libéra son sexe qui gonflait encore à la vision érotique. Naruto, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert sur les hanches, le sexe à l'air libre, terminait de se déshabiller devant Sasuke.

\- Montre-le-moi.

Naruto lui sourit avant de se retourner. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa à la vue du tatouage de Kyûbi prenant tout le dos du biker. Le renard, emblème du MC, possédaient neuf queues qui s'étendaient sur les épaules, les bras, les hanches et les fesses.

\- Il est magnifique, susurra Sasuke en touchant le dessin religieusement.

Naruto se remit de face et Sasuke se mit aussi nu que lui avant que son amant lui prenne la cheville et le tire vers lui au bord du lit.

Le doigt de son amant retrouva directement son anus et une bouche engloutit son membre dressé. Un deuxième doigt le travailla avec entrain. Soudain, Naruto se redressa, présentant son sexe à l'entrée du corps de Sasuke. Il rentra sans préavis. La brulure de la pénétration fit trembler Sasuke des pieds à la tête. Son amant se retira entièrement, reprenant le membre dans sa bouche et ses doigts testant l'élasticité de ses muscles fessiers. Au moment où l'index et le majeur frôla sa prostate, Naruto ramena ses cuisses blanches contre son torse et rentra de nouveau dans le corps offert.

\- À quoi tu joues ? anhéla Sasuke, sa raison se faisant la malle.

\- Je te fais vibrer.

Naruto sortit de son corps, le retournant sur le ventre. Trois doigts se logèrent à l'intérieur de son cul, l'écartant. La main libre du Président se faufila entre le matelas et son corps pour le branler.

\- Reviens et arrêtes de te retirer, le supplia-t-il.

Le corps massif se mit derrière lui, les mains écartèrent ses lobes et Naruto rentra lentement dans son antre chaud. Des doigts encerclèrent son cou, l'obligeant à se redresser. Naruto le baisa à la verticale. Sasuke manqua d'air, loin de le déranger, ça le propulsa davantage au septième ciel. Les bras puissants du biker le serrèrent dans une étreinte protectrice. Sauvage et doux à la fois.

\- Je vais…

Naruto attrapa son sexe pour le pomper, l'amenant plus rapidement à la jouissance. Son anus palpita autour du membre le pilonnant, l'entraînant avec lui dans un plaisir exaltant.

XxX

Sasuke se réveilla au bruit de moto démarrant. Il grogna, se couvrant d'un cousin pour atténuer les sons qui s'éloignèrent tout seul. Sasuke détestait être sortit de son sommeil sauf s'il s'agissait de son horloge interne.

\- Tu finiras par t'y habituer, chuchota une voix rauque.

Sasuke sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés puis une bouche créa un chemin sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupira d'aise.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas de te lever, il n'y aura plus de croissants ni de pains au chocolat pour petit déjeuner.

\- Je préfère un autre type de petit déjeuner, le provoqua-t-il.

\- Et qu'as-tu en tête Sasuke Uchiha ?

Sasuke sourit, le visage dans les draps. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que Naruto ait fait des recherches sur lui où tout simplement que l'un de ses frères l'ait fait sans demander la permission. Il se tâta à l'interroger sur la sincérité de son histoire de la veille mais Sasuke savait parfaitement que personne ne trouverait rien de compromettant sur lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il avait été sincère avec Naruto en lui racontant son histoire.

\- Tellement de choses.

Un rire lui parvint.

\- Tu vas devoir choisir rapidement avant que ton frère vienne te récupérer.

Sasuke en déduisit que Naruto avait appelé Itachi pour lui dire où il se trouvait. Ça l'agaça autant que ça lui plut. C'était prévenant de la part du Président.

\- Fais-moi encore vibrer, exigea-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Naruto en se détachant de lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il sortit de sous les cousins pour voir ce que son amant faisait. Naruto fouillait dans un tiroir et quand il lui montra ce qu'il cherchait, Sasuke se mit à rire.

\- Tu veux vibrer. Je te prends aux mots.

Sasuke se mit à rire plus fort. Le Président était imprévisible et il adorait ça. Naruto remonta sur le lit avec un god et Sasuke se jeta sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me plais aussi, murmura-t-il comme un secret, repensant à la soirée de la veille quand Naruto lui avait dit ces mots.

\- Je sais.

XxX

Quand Sasuke sortit de la chambre de Naruto, il fut accueilli par des gloussements de chaudasses. Ça ne l'étonna pas qu'il s'agisse d'Ino et Sakura qui se frottaient à son ainé. Ce dernier se dégagea d'elles sans un regard, il traversa la pièce principale du club, où ils avaient tous commencé la soirée hier, et se posta face à lui. Sans se soucier des autres, il lui mit une pichenette avec son majeur et son index.

\- Évite de m'inquiéter la prochaine fois.

\- Promis, bouda-t-il en touchant son front. Même si je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu venir me chercher.

\- Merci de l'avoir hébergé, j'espère qu'il n'a pas causé trop de problème, s'enquit Itachi auprès du Président qui abordait son cuir fièrement.

\- Rien d'ingérable, ne vous tracassez pas.

Itachi hocha respectueusement la tête avant de faire demi-tour vers la sortie, saluant les membres du club au passage. Itachi évoluait naturellement dans cet environnement sans crainte. Sasuke admirait la prestance et le charisme de son ainé, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui forçait le respect.

\- Hey Sasuke ! l'interpella Naruto avant de franchir la porte du club. Attrape.

Sasuke récupéra une veste en cuire au vol. Il fronça des sourcils, il était sûr que la veste de Gaara avait été brulée hier soir. Dans le doute, il ouvrit la veste devant lui pour découvrir l'écusson représentant Kyûbi dans le dos. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui à neuf queues, le même que celui de Naruto. Les autres membres ayant un Kyûbi avec moins de queues. Il tourna le vêtement pour voir le devant et il vit l'écusson « MC Kyûbi » brodé sur la poitrine suivit d'un « R ».

Au silence qui régna dans le club et à la tête défaite de Sai que Sasuke aperçut en abaissant le cuir pour regarder son amant d'une nuit, il comprit. Naruto faisait de lui son régulier. La question que tout le monde se posait maintenant, c'était, est-ce que Sasuke allait accepter.

Un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, Sasuke enfila la veste, montrant à tous qu'il appartenait dorénavant au Président du Chapter. Il se tourna, exposant son dos puis sortit du club. Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, mais il reviendrait, c'était sûr. Il était lié à cet endroit maintenant et Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait s'en défaire facilement. Naruto étant le seul décisionnaire de sa liberté à présent.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire, (sauf P52 ) je voulais juste avoir la température et savoir si l'univers vous plait. _

_Si c'est le cas, je pense écrire une autre histoire à plusieurs chapitres sur le même univers. J'attends vos retours avec impatience. _

_Merci d'avance à tous les guest qui écriront sur cette histoire. Pour les identifiés, je vous réponds comme d'habitude. J'ai un peu de retard pour ceux qui ont commenté sur SMJTF²MJTS mais je répondrai dans la journée._


End file.
